My Girl
by S7Angel09
Summary: Puck finds out what Jesse did to Rachel in the parking lot and defends her. Rachel forces him to admit how he feels about her as she does the same. She remembers times in the past that he has stuck up for her and Jesse gets his ass kicked by both of them!


Here is my next Glee story! Hope you like it! Please Read and Review, I don't get a lot of them : ( !

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of it's characters

Rachel slowly walked into the room as the rest of the glee kids were talking and laughing with each other. They turned and looked as the door slammed shut behind her and became quiet. Rachel stopped walking and waited for one of them to say something. Puck stood up and walked over to Rachel, a questioning and angry expression on his face. "Rachel, what the hell happened to you?" That's when the tears came. Rachel Berry didn't cry very often, but she never cried in front of other people. Never. Puck knew this and the questioning expression left his face and was replaced fully with anger. "It was that Jesse St. Douchebag wasn't it?" Rachel just nodded her head and Puck looked down at the puddle of egg yoke and some other wet things he didn't want to know about. "What did he do to you?" Everyone watched in silence and curiosity as to what had happened to Rachel, but also so they could find out what Puck would do about it. "Jesse told me to meet him in the parking lot and I was stupid enough to just walk right out there. When I saw him, I began to run but I started feeling apprehensive when I saw the smile leave his face. That's when a few of the other members of Vocal Adrenalin dumped garbage all over me. Then the rest of them came out of nowhere and threw eggs at me." Rachel was now openly crying and Puck was shaking hard with anger. He was going to kill that bastard. Nobody did that to _his_ Rachel. Wait. What? When did Rachel Crazy Assed Berry become his? He decided he would analyze that later. After dealing with the problem on hand. "What happened next, Rach?" "Jesse walked up to me as though he felt badly about it and then pulled two more eggs from behind his back and broke them over the top of my head." Her crying turned into full out sobbing and Puck really had no choice but to hug her. She was a girl and you just didn't do stuff like that to girls.

Rachel could tell that Noah was angry, but what she couldn't figure out was why. He was the one that had started bullying her in the first place. He was also the one that started the slushy facials. Although, she had to admit that since they had dated he had changed. He was nicer and Rachel had found the softer side of him. Even after they had broken things off, Noah had still been nice to her. No more slushies to the face, no more bullying from the football team, and no more rumors about her from the cheerios. Noah had even started talking to her and sitting next to her, acting as though they had been friends for years and none of the bad stuff had ever happened. The only people that ever bullied or bothered her anymore were the guys from the hockey team. And Jacob Ben-Israel. Rachel remembered the day the bullying from Karofsky and his friends had begun to slow

_**Flashback, two months ago**_

_Rachel was getting her books out of her locker when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and gasped as multiple blue slushies crashed into her. She had only ever been hit by one a day. Her clothes felt weighed down by all of the flavored ice. She blinked her eyes open through the sting and saw Dave Karofsky smiling as his hockey friends walked away laughing and giving high fives to each other. Dave put his hand very close to her face and brought his lips close to hers. Rachel pulled her head away until it was touching her locker. "You think because you and Puckerman are friends, that we are gonna give up on our favorite target? I don't think so princess. I really like giving this little gift to you everyday and so it's going to continue. Maybe you and I could have a little more fun outside of school? What do you say Berry? Want to have a real good time?" As he was saying this he had begun to push himself into her repeatedly and Rachel whimpered. "Hey!" Karofsky and Rachel both turned at the voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing Karofsky?"_

"_Back off Puckerman!"  
"I don't think so!" Noah shoved him into the closest wall and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. He bent over in pain and Noah bent close to his ear and whispered something to him and then pushed him to the ground. Rachel didn't hear what he had said and had never had the chance to ask him. Noah had quickly come back over to her, concern on his face. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, thank you Noah." He had just shaken his head and led her into the girls bathroom to help her wash the slushy out of her hair and eyes. "No you're not okay. But don't worry, it wont happen again. I promise Rachel." She had believed him and since then, the hockey players had stopped with the slushies. Dave Karofsky still said things loud enough for her to hear, but she didn't let it bother her. She knew he couldn't touch her because she knew Noah would do whatever he had to in order to keep his promise to her._

_**Present Day...**_

"Rachel! Are you okay?" She shook her head at the sound of Noah's voice. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking." Noah took her by the arm and started leading her out of the room as she began to shiver from the cold egg yoke and garbage. "Where are we going?"

"First I'm going to get you cleaned up and then I am going to deal with that bastard ex boyfriend of yours."  
"Really, Noah, I'm fine. I can get myself cleaned up and you don't need to go after Jesse. It's over let's just let it go. I'm okay."  
"No. You're not. It's not okay what he did and he is not going to get away with it. End of discussion." Rachel was shocked into silence when he led her to her locker and began putting the combination in. She had no idea how he even did that. He pulled out the extra set of clothes she kept in there because she just couldn't force herself to take them out. Then he pulled her into the bathroom and began helping her to clean up. "Noah?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because it's not right, Rachel."

"Is that it?"  
"No."  
"Well, what else?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now? Or even at all?"

"Yes. And right now is a perfect time. So tell me why."  
Noah sighed and threw down the washcloth he had been using to clean out her hair. He turned his back to her and began to pace. Rachel wasn't a patient person and never had been. "Noah! Why have you been sticking up for me the past few months?"  
"Because I care about you dammit!" She couldn't help but to smile at this turn of events.

"You do?"

"How could you not see it? I never wanted to break up with you, Rachel. That was all on you. Because you were in love with Finn. Then you were dating Jesse and I knew he was going to hurt you. I thought after we broke up that if I was your friend, you would realize you did care about me and that you wanted to be with me. I thought you would realize what jerks you were dating and see that I was the one who had been there all along."  
"Noah-"  
"No. I hate talking about feelings and girly shit. It ruins my badassness. But you started this and so the least you can do is let me finish dammit! For some reason that I can't begin to find the answer for, I am crazy about the craziest girl in the world. I don't know how you did it Berry, but you did. You made the stud of the school fall for you. The Puckerone has actually fallen in love."

"Love? You love me?"

Noah froze. He realized what he had just said. Since he had just about spilled his entire guts all over the floor with little hope of picking them back up, he decided he may as well finish ripping his insides out. "You drive me crazy on a daily basis. You annoy the shit out of me sometimes, and you use big words that I can't understand. You talk way too fast and way too damn much. Your clothes border on inappropriate which only makes me hot for you every frigging day. Your bossy as hell and you are a perfectionist to the most annoying umpteenth degree."  
"Thank you so very much. I just love listening to you bash me."  
"Hear me out. You have the most amazing voice that I've ever heard in my entire life. You have legs that are three miles long of sexy. Your hair is the softest thing I have ever felt and it makes me want to slide my fingers through it. You stand up for what you believe in no matter who it is that is in the wrong. You do what you have to in order to get what you want. And you never let people bring you down no matter what they say or do to you. Rachel Berry, you have got to be the strongest woman that I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know and understand. You forgive like there's no tomorrow and people will realize one day how grateful they are for that. I know I do. So yeah, what I'm trying to get at here is I love you, Rachel."

No one had ever spoken to her like that, and Rachel was glad that if anyone was going to serenade her this way, it was Noah Puckerman. She went to wrap her arms around him when she pushed him away instead. "What the hell, Rachel?"  
"I still haven't changed my clothes. I can do the rest myself, thank you Noah."

"Yeah. I've got other business to attend to." Before she could stop him he held a hand up to silence her. "You're not gonna stop me so don't even try. It has to be done."

"Who says I was going to stop you? I was just going to tell you good luck and don't get hurt. Glee needs you and your voice." He looked disappointed that she had said that. Before he went out the door she stopped him again. "_**I**_ need you. I love you." He turned around with a smirk on his face and put his hands on the side of hers and kissed him. She kissed him back while trying not to get anything disgusting on him at the same time. Then he took off out the door and Rachel began to change out of her dirty clothes and clean herself up. While she was doing this she remembered what Noah had done for her last week. She should have understood then that he felt something for her.

_**One Week Ago...**_

"_Jacob! You take those pictures off your blog at once! How dare you!" Rachel stormed right up to Jacob and got in his face. The little pervert just smiled wider. _

"_But Rachel, you look beautiful in them." _

"_I was getting into the shower you stalking little twerp. I could have you arrested! Take them down now!" _

"_You are not completely nude in them, just partially. No one can really see anything!" _

"_That's not the point and you know it! You made up a story that makes me look like a slut. You wrote that I had just gotten done having a tryst and was on my way to another one!"  
"I will make you a deal."_

"_What do you want?"  
"You give me a show, and I will take the pictures down and I will never post anything even related to you ever again." Rachel actually thought about it. She would not go very far and would show him just enough to satisfy him. A bra strap would do it for the little reject she was sure. It could work out for her. He would never bother her again. She was still contemplating as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest classroom. He motioned for her to begin and she pulled her sweater off her shoulder and showed him part of her bra. It was just like a bathing suit. No big deal and a small price to pay for him to leave her alone forever. She began to put her sweater back and yell for him to take the story down when he refused."That's not enough. I need more."_

"_No!"  
"Then the story stays." He began to walk out into the hallway and Rachel went running after him. He held up his small video camera and began shouting. "Rachel Berry just offered me a strip tease and I __got it on tape!" _

"_No! He's a liar!"  
"I have proof! You can all see for yourselves tonight on my blog!" Rachel didn't know what to do. Everyone was laughing and talking about how they were going to watch it tonight. She was trying not to let herself cry in front of them, when there was a smash. She looked up to see Noah standing over Jacob. He had smashed the video camera. He shoved Jacob into the lockers and held him close. "Listen here Israel. You are going to take back what you said and then you are going to take the story about Rachel off the internet. Then you are going to issue an apology to her and follow it up with never writing anything about her again. Do you understand?" He nodded his head. "Good. One more thing." Noah reached down and took the tape out of the broken recorder. "Just in case." He walked back to Rachel and pulled her into the choir room by the hand. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay? Did he touch you?"  
"No, I'm fine. I shouldn't have even agreed in the first place."  
"What? You really did give him a show?"_

"_Just my bra strap. That's it."  
"Rachel, why would you do that?"_

"_It's not like he hasn't gotten worse from me."  
"What are you talking about?" Rachel reluctantly told him about giving a pair of her panties to Jacob so he would not let anyone find out about Quinn. Noah smiled at her and pulled her into his embrace. "That was really great of you Rachel. Thank you. Not that it matters anymore, but it was the most important thing at the time. So thank you. Now I have to go deal with the little asshole."  
"No, Noah. You have done enough. Really. I appreciate it but it's not like your going to get them back for me, not that I even want them anymore. It's over. Thank you for sticking up for me. Again."_

"_Anytime Rachel. I mean that. If anyone gives you a hard time just let me know, okay? I promise it won't happen again."_

_**Present Day...**_

Rachel smiled as she remembered the two promises he made to her. It reminded her to ask what he had whispered to Karofsky that day. She made a mental note to do it later today. She walked out of the bathroom to see people go running by her. She knew it must mean that Noah found Jesse. She ran in the same direction as the rest of them and saw Noah hitting Jesse and yelling at him.

Puck walked out to the parking lot and looked around for Jesse's car. Once he found it, he noticed him walking towards it. "Hey Jesse." He turned around and glared at Puck. "Do you have a problem, _Puck_." He snarled at this and walked towards Jesse faster.

"Yeah. I do have a problem. What you did to Rachel today? Unacceptable."

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it? Come to think of it, why do you even care that it happened? Or did you just come out here to congratulate me for a job well done? I'm sure you wish you had thought of it yourself, since you are the one that has bullied Rachel the most, in the worst kind of ways." Puck was close enough now to touch him. So he did. He shoved him into the door of his own car and Jesse bounced back with a fist. The fight began. "How dare you do that to her!"

"Why do you care?"

"You don't do that to a girl. No matter what!" Again Jesse asked him why he cared what happened to her since he hated her anyway. Puck noticed that people were coming out of the school to watch the fight in the parking lot. Puck didn't care anymore who knew. He was a badass. _**The **_badass of this school and he could be with whoever he wanted. Nobody would dare make fun of him for it, or else they would suffer the consequences. "Because I love her you son of a bitch!" And Puck nailed him right in the nose. Jesse cried out but punched Puck hard in the ribs and rolled on top of him. He quickly got up and stood over Puck. "What?"  
"And she loves me too!" Jesse kicked him in the ribs. Hard.

"You think so? Well, you must have a good voice. When she finds someone with a better one, she'll just drop you. That's why I dropped her first. That, and she wouldn't even put out." Puck kicked Jesse's legs out from underneath him and stood up. By then, Finn, Mike, and Matt were there to pull Puck away and make sure Jesse didn't try anything. Rachel came storming over.

"Get up Jesse!" He glared at her but did so anyway. He was planning on getting in his car and leaving and obviously Rachel wasn't. She shoved him and he turned around on her. "Get in your little sports car that mommy and daddy bought for you and drive far away! Don't come back here ever again. And prepare yourself for regionals. Because New Directions is going to wipe the floor with Vocal Adrenalin. With their voice boxes. So go. And if you ever come near _my _boyfriend again, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?" Jesse just sneered at her and opened his car door. Rachel was so mad at him for what he had done to Noah and also to her that she couldn't help her self. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Jesse whipped around and raised his hand as though he was going to hit her back. No one moved as it seemed time was in slow motion. Everyone was frozen and stunned. Except for Noah. He moved so fast, everyone hardly even noticed. He had Jesse pinned against the door frame of the car before anyone could blink. "Don't you _**ever **_even _**think **_about raising your hand to my girl! Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even look or think about her again! If I catch you doing any of these things, there will be a real fight and no one around to break it up. So think wisely asshole." Puck shoved him as he moved away and watched as he got in his car and peeled out of the parking lot. He turned to Rachel and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Are you okay, my little firecracker?" Rachel laughed and put her arms around him. "As long as you're here and in one piece, I'm perfect."  
"You are at that, Berry." She pulled back before kissing him gently on the lips, not wanting to hurt him. "Will you drive me home, Noah?"  
"Of course baby." Finn stepped up and Quinn cleared her throat. The couple turned to look at them with questioning gazes. Santana spoke up. "Are you two together now or something?"  
Puck answered. "Yeah, we are. Sorry to disappoint or upset anyone but Rachel and I love each other and I don't really give a shit what anyone but her think about it." Finn held his hands up in surrender. "We were just wondering, dude. Didn't mean to step on any toes. We just wanted to know what joke we were missing out on."

"No joke. I love her so make sure someone lets Karofsky and his pals in on it. Israel too. 'Cause if anyone goes after my girl again, I'll kick their asses. Now, I'm taking my girlfriend home and I will see all of you tomorrow at practice. We will have to work twice as hard if we want to beat those douches at regionals." He helped Rachel into his truck and then sped off.

Puck and Rachel held hands the entire way home and watched movies on the couch all night. Rachel's dads were out of town and she had said she didn't want to be alone tonight so Puck offered to stay. He called his mom and was a little worried she might say no, but as soon as he told her where she was, she was so excited that he had found a nice Jewish girl to date, she was all too happy to let him spend the night with her. Who was he to argue? They ended up making out on the couch before going up to Rachel's room. He offered to sleep on the floor but she wouldn't hear of it and said the bed was big enough for the two of them if they held each other. Again, who was he to argue with such good logic? When they were settled in bed after another serious make out session, Rachel got a curious look on her face. "What, babe?"

"What did you say to Karofsky that day?"  
"What day? The day he slushied you so bad?" Rachel just nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well I told him that if he ever even thought about coming near my girl again, I would shove his balls so far inside him, he would be able to taste them." Rachel giggled and Puck pulled her closer to him in response. "I love it when you laugh. I think I forgot to mention that in my little speech today. Though, I don't know how, seeing as how everything just kind of came out thanks to you. I can't believe you got me to say all of that. Only you, Rachel."  
"I'm glad you said it Noah. At first I thought you were just going to list every bad quality that I already know I have and am trying to work on. Then everything was just spilling out and I realized that you must really care for me, because you never share your feelings with anyone. I felt honored today, and I want you to know how proud I am of you. And how thankful for you always sticking up for me. I feel that I should give you the same courtesy."  
"What?"  
"You talk about women like they are your own personal sex toys and you are the hottest thing since the microwave. You refer to your 'guns' too often on a daily basis and you are very mean to other people. You think you are funny when you tell your perverted jokes, but you are the only one who laughs and you use the influence that you have over the rest of the student body in horrific ways. You do things that you should feel ashamed of, but are obvious in the fact that you are proud instead."

"Can we get to the good stuff now?"  
"Relax. You judge people by their appearance the first time you ever see them. But underneath all of that, you are not Puck. You are Noah. You are one of the kindest people that I have ever had the fortune to meet. You keep yourself behind these ridiculously high walls and you try desperately not to let anyone in, or even near, any of them. But so many people have crashed right through those walls, and I don't even think you noticed. You are protective over those that you let in your heart and you let no harm come to them. You have changed and become a great man, but you still compare yourself to someone that you are nothing like. You have come to respect women and yourself and you loved that baby with everything you had. I don't know if you remember any of this, but you have also never broken a promise that you have made to me. I love you Noah Puckerman." He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to him in the bed. He told her he loved her too and they began to drift off to sleep. Right before they did, Noah whispered in her ear. "I will never break those promises I made you for as long as I live. I remember exactly what I promised you, it is engraved in my head forever. Always remember that." And they drifted off to sleep.

I know it was really long, but hey, it was my first one shot! I am used to making my really long stories with their multiple chapters and this was my first attempt at shortening it a bit. I hope you liked it and I really would appreciate some reviews. I know it is a pain to review but I can take it even if you didn't like it. Just please make it constructive criticism and nothing just plain mean. I really enjoyed writing this story and I cannot wait to write another one.


End file.
